


De Nile

by Cinnie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Aido knows this is not happening, M/M, Ship Zero with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aido knows it's not happening, so therefore it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Nile

He could not believe that this was happening. He _wouldn't believe it_ , because it simply _couldn't be happening_. It was as simple as that really.

Except for that fact that it _was_  happening and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Truthfully, he didn't actually want to do anything about it, but the part of his brain that had decided that, the bit that didn't lie and knew what he wanted, felt it best not to inform the rest of his brain of its decision. It would be terribly counterproductive.

However, as was stated before, he wasn't admitting anything and it wasn't happening anyway so this was all just a random bout of insanity and he shouldn’t waste anymore brain power on it.

Especially since Aido Hanabusa had the sinking suspicion that he entirely lacked the will power, or desire, required to make one Zero Kiriyu stop kissing him like it was the best and most wonderful thing he'd ever done.

And just in case you were wondering it was terrible and he wasn't enjoying it in the least.

He was just, you know, being _polite_ , by not pushing the hunter away that was all. Nothing more to it really, besides, it wasn’t happening anyway.

 

 


End file.
